Can You Take Care?
by Satoshi Vampire A
Summary: Amourshipping. (Crossover) inspirado en el metaverso de Fallout. Serie de one shots considerados un "long fic" Ash es el legendario "Mensajero" El héroe del Mojave. Serena Santangelo. Una escribana rebelde de la Hermandad del Acero. Dos vidas cruzan sus caminos en medio de este inhospito yermo post-apocalíptico sin saber el papel que jugaran en el ultimo gran conflicto del hombre.


**Do you remember me? (Amourshipping)**

_By Sato Vampire190_

Hola de Nuevo queridos amigos y colegas de Fanfiction y conexos, estamos arrasando el mes de Noviembre en cuestión a nuevas cosas del fanmade, ok no…pero noto algo de actividad en las redes sociales y el muchos foros. Eh…espero que solo sea idea mía, porque parece que la tendencia amour se está enfriando. Personalmente, no soy un fanboy enloquecido, pero tengo la pasión y el aprecio por el shipping, así que bueno hay momentos en los que suelen haber bajadas y subidas en estos asuntos, en lo personal me mantengo firme. Ese es mi lema.

De todas formas, lo que suceda en dichos sitios me afecta poco, mientas haya aun fans que sigan este shipping y su fandom en general por mi bien. Y pues, hago mi aporte con estos trabajos que espero sigan siendo de su agrado. ¿No es por eso que nos gusta esto?, ¿por diversión o por el hobbie de disfrutar este tipo de trabajos y otros relativos al mismo fin? Así también, noto revuelo en mis páginas favoritas de Devianart y Fanficiton. Todo ello encaminado a una o dos cosas: una de ellas, el final de cierta franquicia que dejo muchos inconformes, y por ahí algunos, han aprovechado la ocasión para hacer de las suyas, respecto a otras franquicias consideradas "inmortales". Bien; se suponía que mi perfil de Fanfic solo ostentaría 24 fics en referencia a mi edad, pero viendo que la vida sigue y que me siento cada vez más ajeno a mis vicios-¡Qué demonios! ¿Quieren ver más amourshipping? ¡Pues tomen amourshipping…!Y lo debería de decir como algunos individuos que aparecen en youtube, pero bueno,esto es Fanfiction. Aquí nos limitaremos a deleitar nuestros ojos, con hábiles parodias e historias con sentido y sazón. Ah, y con buenos detalles.

Por lo anterior aquí les traigo este "pequeño" One-shot, que bien espero sea eso, al menos porahora. Y mientras ensayo como definir algunos conceptos de otros fics, pues experimento algunas cosas que podrán apreciar en este trabajo. Disfruten de este One-shot crossover, de parte de un servidor para ustedes colegas y lectores.

.

.

.

N.A: Crossover, U.A., Personajes dobles. Calificado M de Mature+18. Es decir, que solo es apto para mayores de edad, el contenido de este trabajo incluye: lenguaje fuerte, tendencias duras de asimilar, violencia descriptiva, alusión a muerte y mutilación, situaciones sexuales explicitas; "Femslash" tendencias "machistas" lesbianismo y pedofilia así como alusión a dichos temas. Siéntete libre de ir por tu cuenta. Y se recomienda de ante mano leer acerca de la saga "Fallout"

.

.

Do you remember me?

.

Año 2277: 200 años después de la "Gran Guerra"

.

.

Serena se encontraba tomando un descanso en el campamento comercial de la ruta 88 de camino a New Vegas. A pesar de sus indumentarias, demasiado "arcaicas" que seguramente intentaban darle un aire de carroñera o urraca, como muchos que deambulaban por el yermo, la verdad es que a ojos detallistas, esa túnicagastada parecieran indicar lo contrario: "Mírenme, soy miembro de alguna facción que intenta pasar desapercibido;interróguenme y luego dispárenme". Ok, quizá no tan directo y descarado, pero ciertamente, Serena sentía que sus trapos no hacían más que hacerla resaltar de entre la mayoría de saqueadores del Mojave.

Frunció el seño en desaprobación indicando un mal sabor de boca, pero no por la bebida que degustaba, después de todo; siempre había sido un privilegio disfrutar de una Nuka-Kola fría.

-¿Qué pasa Serena? ¿Algún problema con la bebida? –Bonnie, una adolescente rubia de ojos azules que seguramente se mantendría en sus 15 años, presto atención a su primera clienta del día y de momento su única clienta.

-Descuida…la NukaKola está bien…es simplemente la rutina de despertarme con frio y volver a andar de tienda en tienda haciendo "las compras"… si tan solo tuviese algo más que mi espalda para cargar las cosas, y mis piernas para llevarlas a casa.

-Te entiendo. Por cierto, en todo este tiempo no me has dicho dónde vives. –Pregunto la rubia mientras tomaba un poco de té.

-En un hoyo Bonnie…en un hoyo es donde vivimos. –Dijo Serena mientras miraba la mochila que estaba a su lado, atascada de conservas, enlatados y botellas de agua y Sunsent Zarzaparrilla.

-Por definición de hoyo, ¿Te refieres a una cueva o a un refugio? –Bonnie pregunto.

-Considéralo un poco de ambos. –Serena contesto mientras le daba una mordida a su bollo, estaba algo seco y el glaseado había perdido mucho de su esencia, más que un simple pedazo de pan, parecía que comía harina remojaday horneada. Desviando el tema y la atención de su compañera y del sabor ausente de su desayuno, Serena hecho un vistazo en derredor. El puesto comercial estaba justo en medio de un mirador,en el punto más alto donde 88 era conectada con un puente superior, dejando camino libre a la 95 en la zona inferior. La 88 era conectada por dos puentes, siendo un paso casi obligatorio si se quería acceder al norte.

Los dos puentes eran un cruce de camino entre la 88 y la interestatal 15, que conectaban en este sitio y con los acontecimientos actuales; sehabía convertido en un prospero asentamiento comercial, a consecuencia de esto; la vida de este tramo carretero se había revigorizado con las caravanas, los mercantes privados y los convoyes militares de la RNC que a diario pasaban por aquí, siendo también punto de descanso para todos ellos y un oasis donde los carroñeros como Serena podían tomar un descanso antes de intentar continuar su viaje y quizá vender algo de lo que hubiesen pillado en el yermo.

-Mmm que raro… ¿No es un poco tarde para que ya empiecen a pasar los de la RNC por aquí? Después de todo ¿no es acaso ruta obligatorio para los que vana Vegas? –Serena tenia razón, había pasado más de una hora sin que nadie, ni siquiera un solo caravanero pasase porahí. No estaban solas del todo. El hermano de Bonnie; Clemont, dormía en la "bodega" de atrás.Él recién se había ido a dormir después de una guardia nocturna, peroteníael sueño tan ligero que al menor indicio de problemas se despertaría para averiguarqué estaba pasando.

Por otro lado; Bonnie ya no era una indefensa niña. La vida después del apocalipsis, y más en un yermo como el Mojave, era extremosa y siempre estaba en constante aquellos que lo conseguían, podían dejar la niñez para volverse adolescentes y madurar lo más rápido posible. Bonnie lo había conseguido; al menos hasta la fecha.

Como se había dicho; ellas no eran las únicas ahí; el puesto de la 88 era hogarpara otros dos comercios; además de un puesto de vigilancia de la hecho, los guardias armados se encontraban a unos pasos en dirección del puente de la derecha, además estaba Melody; una ex oficial de la RNC que se había vuelto comerciante de armas y munición, ella tenía su camión al otro lado del puente de la izquierda, y como había sucedido, se había vuelto su amiga, o por lo menos gente de confianza de los hermanos. De hecho, tenían un pequeño acuerdo: Ella y sus colegas; racey y Rudy; les proveían seguridad privada a cambio de que Clemont les reparase lo que ellos le solicitaban; y como la munición era una mercancía de las que más se vende en estos paramos, tenían excedente que podían comerciar a cambio de agua y comida con Bonnie durante el día. Fuera de ahí, las cosas se mantenían viento en popa para las dos facciones. Pero volviendo al tema principal; aparte de los ya mencionados, la carretera había amanecido muy solitaria.

-Tienesrazón; supongo que los comerciantes habrán optado por detenerse a pasar la noche en algún sitio seguro, con todo lo que hay allá afuera, me da miedo solo pensar en alejarme de aquí, no sé como mi hermano y yo pudimos desplazarnos por toda la carretera desde Prim. –La rubiasonó muy turbada; quizá por algún recuerdo o por el constante temor de ser pequeña y débil, aún pese a su espíritu de supervivencia. Serena la miro mientras la joven se perdía en la memoria con la vista enfocada en algún punto de la carretera abajo. Tenía razón en cierto punto.

La peliamielada lo reflexiono. Cuantos "monstruos"…porque el termino animales, había muerto en la "gran guerra". Hoy día, había un bestiario de abominaciones y criaturas feroces que asechaban por toda la carretera. Bonnie seria una apetitosa hamburguesa para cualquier de esos monstruos; por ejemplo un sanguinario. Serena dio un sacudón a su mente. Había dado las gracias por pasar su niñez y adolescencia en un bunker y siendo miembro de la legendaria; "Hermandad del Acero". Había contado con la suficiente seguridad, respaldo y formación para no solo ver su niñez y adolescencia superadas exitosamente, sino que le permitióformarse con las habilidades necesarias para defenderse aquí arriba. De hecho, era ahora ella quien cuidaba a los másjóvenes, o mejor dicho, al resto de la hermandad. Proveerles de alimentos es tan vital como empuñar un servo-puño o un rifle laser, siendo el escudo frente a cualquier amenaza.

Puede que la vida en la hermandad no fuese perfecta, pero fue más provechosa que la opción de haber crecido en el yermo, con la idea de la muerte siempre rondando tu mente sin oportunidad de disfrutar de los pocos privilegios que solo con ellos pudo tener. Por otro lado; la idea de ser una buscadora le resultaba, un poco decepcionante. Ahí fue cuando recordó sus trapos harapientos, puede que fueran lo más discreto que pudiese otorgarle la hermandad, ya que en lugar de ir por ahí con un habito de escriba, o peor aún; una servo-armadura. Cualquiera de las dos opciones no eran muy…llamativas…la primera, porquehabía sido diseñada para todo, menos para pasar desapercibido y mucho menos para luchar, y la segunda, por el contrario, si bien le protegería mejor durante las batallas, también la convertirían en un imán de balas…sobretodo en un sitio donde había presencia de la RNC.

De acuerdo, ella pudo haber sido una gran escriba, tenía talento y sobre todo; una mente privilegiada. Pero o cruel destino. Tener una vida tan triste, a pesar de estar en una posición privilegiada a la vista de unos menos afortunados. En todo caso, nada podía hacer, era lo que era. Una recolectora y ni había más que hacer. Dándole un trago a su Nuka-Kola se sintió satisfecha, así que procedió a pagar la cuenta.

-Bonnie, dame la cuenta y una botella de agua por favor. Agua purificada sino es mucho pedir. –Serena busco entre sus harapos el bolso donde ocultaba uno de los sacos de chapas que llevaba, no es que ahora mismo llevase mucho, de hecho,había gastado la mayoría en comprar víveres. Reunió suficientes chapas y luego le sorprendió no escuchar respuesta alguna de la rubia. –Bonnie, dije que me des la cuenta por favor. –Serena no había volteado a verla mientras miraba un agujero en uno de sus sacos de chapas. -No…espero no se me hayan caído tantas chapas. ¿Bonnie? –nuevamente le pregunto a la chica.¿Estaba sorda? O ¿Seguía metida en su trauma de la niñez?

-Serena…mira. –La aludida finalmente respondió. Serena miro hacia de vuelta a Bonnie, la rubia tenía la mirada clavada en algún lugar abajo en la carretera, pero esta vez, ella había señalado con una de sus manos y mientras, con la otra, había tanteado la barra buscando la manga de la ojiceleste. –Allá abajo, mira. –Esta ocasión ella volteo a ver a la carroñera, mientras una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro.

La curiosidad de saber que había visto la niña y lo que era para generar una sonrisa tan franca y vivaz, logroconvencer a la hermana del acero de que averiguase por cuenta propia. Poniéndose de pie y dando unos pasos, de manera que su vista pudiese sortear la "tienda", hecho un vistazo a donde Bonnie le señalaba, esta vez sumándose a su compañera en el espectáculo que este matinal día el Mojave les traía.

.

.

Un caminante solitario…bueno a primera vista eso podría ser, no es que fuese la novena o decima maravilla del mundo, de hecho…aunque eran escasos, o muy poco usuales, había quienes se hacían camino sin nadie más que ellos mismos y su humanidad contra el desierto. En cierto punto Serena hacia lo mismo, pero siempre lo hacía en dirección a sitios más poblados y menos hostiles, ya que era un poco intimidante lanzarse a la carretera ella sola. De hecho, muchas de sus entregas no eran directamente a su hogar,sino a un escondrijo donde con suficiente sigilo ydiscreción,un relevo o patrulla tomarían los víveres a cambio de un botín para refinanciar la operación.

Así que siendo ella, o mejor aún Bonnie, era fácil entender la admiración por alguien tan valiente, loco o estúpido de hacer tal cosa. Por un momento la ojiceleste tuvo dudas, pero no fue sino a su segunda ojeada que se dio cuenta del verdadero motivo por el que la cual la chica se había emocionado. El individuo que venía hacia acá desde algún sitio del sur, posiblemente desde el lejano puesto del Mojave, no era más ni menos que uno de los legendarios "Rangers del Desierto".

A pesar de los motivos idealistas con los que se regía, Serena no tenía un odio o rencor personal contra la RNC, pero debía desconfiar de ellos claro está, ya que eran enemigos de la hermandad, por lo que seguramente ese de ahí era un potencial peligro para ella. Aunque claro, si es que averiguase que ella era parte de la hermandad, pero había ocultado bien su rastro y procedencia, así que por ese lado todo estaba bien, menos pensar que fuese un cazadorque viniese a por ella, pues no era más que una recolectora "indefensa", que no era amenaza para nadie de la RNC, no había hecho daño a ninguno de ellos, es más…ella se habíamantenido al margen de dondesolían acampar, Vegas en sí, o toda la zona del sursuroeste para ser exacto, así que podía descartar esa idea también.

-¡Mira Serena, mira…! ¡Es un Ranger del desierto! –Exclamo Bonnie sorprendida, aunque con una voz ligeramente alzada, su emoción no era para menos, esos tipos eran leyenda por el simple hecho de haber hecho retroceder a todo enemigo contra el que habían luchado, de hecho, fueron ellos quienes ayudaron en gran medida a expulsar a la Legión de este territorio hace unos años. Puede que a simple vista fuese sorprendente para la jovial tendera, pero para la recolectora y escribana de la hermandad, era menos impresionante, de hecho, estaba pensando seriamente en pagar y retirarse de ahí, pero algo de curiosidad le hizo quedarse ahí. ¿Qué era eso? La duda seguramente.

Dudaba si ese que venía ahí era en realidad un autentico Ranger. No por lo que veía, sino por lo que recordaba: Hasta donde ella sabia no había visto Rangers de este lado del Mojave desde hace unos años, ok eso quizás no significara del todo que no había Rangers por ahí, simplemente que le parecía raro que un cazador tan distinguidoviniese por la carretera, solo…sin ningún compañero de su misma estirpe, ¿O eran acaso cazadores solitarios? El hecho de estar a merced de cualquier enemigo que lo atacaría apenas lo viesen sobre el camino asfaltado, era de suponer que como cazadores que eran, los Rangers se desplazasen fuera del camino, a fin de perseguir a sus presas o patrullar los territorios siempre en asedio.

Bien, quizá este Ranger había patrullado toda la noche, y viendo la cercanía del puesto 88, sería fácil suponer que las patrullas de la RNC estacionadas aquí le motivarían a reincorporarse al camino. Por ese detalle no había problema, sin embargo, estaba el detalle de que hacer o el curso de acción a seguir: podía simplemente desplazarse de ahí dándole su respectivo espacio y una distancia considerable a manera de pasar como cualquier otra persona, o incluso podía volver a su asiento y permanecer como si nada, después de todo, este tipo seguramente pasaría de largo sin necesidad de hacer parada alguna. Estaba indecisa en ver cuál de las dos elecciones tomar, cuando Bonnie le interrumpió.

-¿Que será eso que flota con él?–La rubia pregunto más al aire que a laescriba anónima de la hermandad. Serena tomo nota en lo que la chiquilla estaba señalando. Conforme el sol matinal se levantaba con másahincó y la luz radiaba sobre el caminante solitario, ella pudo distinguirse en efecto no venia solo. Una esfera flotante apareció desde atrás del mencionado. Serena identifico el flotante objeto en cuanto lo distinguió; un Ojo-Bot. Sabía que esetipo de robots había sido diseñado por los científicos e ingenieros del "Enclave" siendo estos una revelación.

Hasta donde sabia de los exploradores, los registro que había leído y los testimonios de parte de los supervivientes de la batalla ocurrida en la HELIOS-ONE, hace varios meses; los soldados de la RNC no estaban del todo familiarizados con la tecnología y mucho menos con los Ojo-Bots, hasta donde sabia, esas cafeteas voladoras habían perecido junto con el Enclave, así que… ¿qué hacia una de esasbolas volantes acompañando a un Ranger del desierto, de la RNC?

Bien, entonces no era un majestuoso Ranger del todo…quizá solo era alguien que había saqueado dicha armadura de un autentico Ranger que seguro había asesinado, o cuyo cadáver hubiese encontrado. Lo segundo era mas creíble, pues si la mitad de lo que decían de esos tipos era cierta, se necesitaba más que un mero saqueador para derribar a uno de esos tipos, y aunque fuese vencido en emboscada por una banda, seguramente la armadura hubiese sido saqueada por más de uno, desmantelada y luego vendida…resultaría mas cómodo venderla por piezas que usarla. –Bien. –Dijo Serena. –Hasta donde hemos visto no eres un Ranger, tampoco eres un saqueador, uno de verdad no se arriesgaría a usar indumentarias tan distintivas cuando el interior estaba podrido…¿Qué eres exactamente? –La curiosidad de Serena era su mejor cualidad, bueno, aparte de su habilidad como escribana de la hermandad claro está. Pero fuera de eso, su curiosidad por este extraño viajerodespertó su interés, y posiblemente una fascinación por conocerlo, sería solo cuestión de ensayar e improvisar.

-Parece que tiene problemas… –Serena dijo una vez más, ya que el caminante estaba muy cerca. A esa distancia pudo notar que tenía dificultades para caminar, de hecho, parecía renguear de una pierna. Además de moverse con mucha pesadez, Serena y Bonnie quedaron sorprendidas con el considerable y bruto equipaje que traía consigo.

-¿¡Arrastro todo eso desde donde!? –Dijo Bonnie sorprendida, ya que el caminante traía un morral a la espalda, mismo que llevaba sostenido con una de sus manos mientras que la otraempuñaba su arma por cualquier caso que requiriese su uso. Además de eso, el robot le ayudaba a arrastrar una gran lona envuelta que iba tras de sí sobre el asfalto, aparentemente llena de cosas. ¿O este hombre había arrastrado todo eso con él?, o ¿su Brahmán había muerto y no vio más opción que tomar su carga?Si eso ya era duro de realizar, imaginarlo herido ysometido a las inclemencias climáticas, sobretodo el frio de la noche o el calor del día.

-Si lo trajo todo consigo desde el puesto Mojave, diré que eso si es ser hombre. –Serena dio un silbido ligero mientras ideaba la estrategia a seguir para abordarlo.

-Despertare a mi hermano. Serena¿Por qué no lo vas a ayudar? –Serena fingió descortesía. Como miembro de la hermandad tenía más cultura y moral que la mayoría de la gente que habitaba en el yermo, pero tenía que pasar desapercibida, además, el código de la hermandad dictaba no ayudar ni intervenir con nadie de afuera…por ser considerados "inferiores"

-Ayuda…oye niña ¿Cuando dije que iba a ayudarle?-

-No seas insensible Serena, al menos ve a ver si necesita ayuda. –Dijo Bonnie mientras pasaba a la parte de atrás de la tienda donde seguro su hermano dormía.

-Y dejar libre la barra, a ver cuánto dura así. –Serena meneo la cabeza, menos mal que no había nadie más que ella. Y ella no tenía razones para robar algo. Más bien, pensó que en cierto punto, la rubia le había dado una gran idea. Ella sonrió, debería agradecerle a Bonnie por muchas cosas, entre ellas, las ideas repentinas que ingenuamente le daba.

.

.

.

¿Quién soy realmente? Era la pregunta que se había hecho todo este tiempo, al menos desde que había revivido. Si…así es. Hasta donde sabia, era un muerto. O mejor dicho, un resucitado…pero no era un necrófago, de eso estaba seguro... No. Él era humano, tan humano como cualquier otro que se hubiese encontrado, tan humano que podía tener un buen toque tratando con ellos, aunque, un gran número de veces se tuvo que limitar a matarles…

Pese a lo mucho que había investigado…y visto… seguía siempre teniendo una duda en el aire. ¿Quién era él? De momento, solo tuvo la simple respuesta que ya tenía desde que se despertó. Era un…simple mensajero…sin más ni menos, un simple mensajero. Alguien quelleva paquetes a las personas por distancias largas, de eso no hubo duda, pero ¿Quién era él en realidad? La duda sembradahabía germinado rápido y veloz en este tiempo en el yermo, después de lo que había vivido, los obstáculosquehabía superado y los enemigos que había derrotado, llego a una conclusión…Él no era un simple mensajero.

¿Por qué?

Fácil:

¿Puede un simple mensajero manejar un arma tan bien? es decir, disparara tres botellas de zarzaparrilla a 20 metros infaliblemente apenas dos días de habersobrevivido a un tiro en la frente¿Tener por instinto un conocimiento más que básico en el uso de explosivos?¿Tener la condición física, resistencia y agilidad para manejar todas esas armas? sin olvidar su puntería y destreza usando hachas, machetes y cuchillos, fuera de eso… ¿ser sigiloso como un asechador nocturno, aprovechando la noche o la penumbra matinal o del alba para pasar desapercibido a sus enemigos e incluso animales como los mismos sanguinarios?

Más aún, ¿tener una mente privilegiada que le permitía tener buena mano con las maquinas, las herramientas y las heridas,así como saber lo necesario para pasar mucho rato a la intemperie? y la cereza sobre el pastel, ¿tener una suerte respetable, que no solo le había permitido sobrevivir a todo incluso el disparo en su frente, sino que le había acompañado en todo su camino no solo para bien sino para mal, como su situación actual lo indicaba?

Estaba herido, tenia mal la pierna… y a pesar de sus destrezas medicas, su escaso suministro de medicamentos le negó lo que necesitaba para curarla definitivamente, fuera de eso, tuvo que tomar el riesgo, no podía dejar atrás toda esa valiosa mercancía, equipo y suministros…esos tipos de la legión si que eran duros de vencer, por poco y no la contaba. Afortunadamente, la combinación de un grupo de comerciantes que pasaban por ahí, un escuadrón de la RNC que hacia su camino hacia uno de sus campamentos y su asistente electrónico ED-E, le habíanpermitido sobrevivir a tres combates con la legión y dos enfrentamientos con uno bandoleros que querían sus cosas y sus chapas.

-Como si tuviese muchas… –Se dijo así mismo, bueno, las de estrella azul eran ya unas diez y por lo que había oído, una sola era suficiente razón para ser atacado. –Bueno…parece que no soy un simple mensajero. –Carraspeo a sí mismo. El robot ED-E pitio mientras viraba a verlo, quizá en espera de una orden. –No nada de eso amigo redondo…solo que...yo necesito piernas para moverme. Tu no…creo que la tienes másfácil. –Sin entender del todo la charla que el "Ranger del Desierto" le dijo, la cafetera voladora siguió en su tarea de ayudarle a cargar todo suequipo, así como salvar en su bóveda interna muchas cosas de valor y que eran pequeñas, y por consiguiente, fáciles de perder.

-Se supone…que la Legión no tiene más enemigos que la RNC…y todo aquel que les dispare primero. Ni siquiera se dieron tiempo para que lesexplique…que yo…no soy Ranger. –El mensajero expreso con desdén y enojo. ¿Cómo se había hecho de una armadura como esa? Bueno fue más una mezcla de suerte, buena fe y eventualidad.

.

.

Cuando habíadespertado en Goodsprings, las personas de ahí,entre ellas el doctor Samuel y Delia, dueña y alcaldesa de la comunidad, le había dado facilidad de deambular por el pueblito mientras serecuperaba por completo de sus lesiones yvolvía a las andadas, de manos de una cazadora local, conocida entre los habitantes, como "Sirena Huracán" el mensajero había recuperado su tino ydescubierto sus habilidades como "Ranger del yermo"

Al poco tiempo, el Ranger del yermo tuvo que interceder a favor de esa comunidad para defenderse de un grupo de presos fugados que rondaban el poblado. Quizá la única esperanza de éxito ysupervivencia para la comunidad, fueron las destrezas y habilidades que el demostró al reunir a la gente y equiparla para la batalla, es en ese recuerdo donde surgía su visión; de que un simple mensajero no podía hacer eso. Cuando la batalla hubo terminado, la gente de Goodsprings se encontraba sana y salva. Y mas allá de tener raspones y los oídos un poco reventados a consecuencia de los explosivos utilizados, todos habían sobrevivido, incluso el perro de Sirena huracán.

Como hubiese sido, una vez que ese peligro se hubo extinguido, decidió esperar dos días más,mientras, esperase una posible revancha enemiga. Así que con ayuda de Sirena, el patrullo las inmediaciones de esa población, de hecho, en la tarde del segundodía desu patrullaje, había decidido profundizar más en la zona norte, por la carretera que rodeaba el cementerio. A pesar de haber oído las advertencias de Sirena, él había dicho que no se alejaría másallá de unos metros, solo para confirmar una hondonada. Sirena le advirtió, sin embargo, tuvo que hacer esa exploración por cuenta propia, en parte porque ella era algo así como la guardiana o exterminadora de Goodsprings, así que no podía morir en una aventura en compañía de alguien, que a pesar de sus agradecimientos, no podía permitirse ayudar.

Él entendió sin necesidad de haber una discusión, no quería que la gente de Goodsprings cambiase de parecer si respondía a la disputa que Sirena le hacía ver. Así fue que aventurándose a ese trecho,se adentro más centrado en la discusión con Sirena que fijándose por donde iba, siendo la consecuencia de esto que cayera por una vereda hasta el fondo.

El incidente no fue a para a mayores, salvo por la notan grata sorpresa de haberse topado con nada más ni menos que con el casco de un Ranger del Desierto. El soldado parecía estar muerto, pues no se podía distinguir su expresión, sin embargo un leve escrutinio confirmo que en efecto aun respiraba. En una forma de reconstruir la situación, que el mismo vivió. Cargo con el hombre, que resulto ser un esfuerzo dantesco para sus apenas endebles fuerzas y cargo con el de vuelta a Goodsprings, ya que parece que al doctor Samuel se le daba bien revivir a losmuertos.

.

.

-Quizá fue muy pronto…-Se dijo mientras levantaba su vista en la actualidad y miraba la colina que la carretera ía una construcción prefabricada y un par de chicas viendo en su dirección, posiblemente lo habrían visto venir. –Por lo visto no fue buena idea tomar esto prestado.

.

.

De vuelta al recuerdo. Un día más paso desde que había llevado a ese veterano con el doctor Samuel, por desgracia, el hombre no tuvo la misma suerte. Antes de de morir, hablo con él…por las pocas palabras que alcanzo a reunir, le agradeció poder llegar a un lugar seguro y le obsequio suarmadura junto con la única ama que llevaba, a cambio de que llevase "sus chapas" de identificación a Vegas… antes de poder decirle donde con exactitud, el pobre hombre murió.

Luego de haberlo enterrado en el cementerio donde por poco él mimo termino, tomo sus placas. El nombre estaba borroso y solamente se alcanzaban a distinguir con claridad tres letras. Entonces las adopto como su nombre de ahora en adelante. Uno que vio apropiado pues eran una forma de referirse a su caso tan particular.

Uno puede definirse, pero mientras lo hace puede tomar prestadas algunas cosas del pasado, o bien puede enterrarlas todas y optar por un cambio radical. A pesar de ello, prefirió mantenerse indeciso mientras centro su atención por completo a su objetivo actual. La venganza…

Quizá fue su suerte o el destino, pero lo único cierto fue dejo Goodsprings para adentrarse en el yermo como un autentico Ranger…aunque claro estaba, no lo era del todo. Pero mientras nadie le preguntara u objetare nada, para él le bastaba.

.

.

Y aquí estaba: ahora habíapartido de Goodspings, y comenzado su aventura con un solo propósito; conseguir de vuelta aquel paquete tan especial de las manos muertas de ese infeliz que le había disparado en la frente. En su camino, enfrento al desierto apocalíptico del Mojave; desde Mutascorpius del tamaño de un camión, hasta los ya conocidos Bandidos de la pólvora, así como otros forajidos que se habían interpuesto en su camino, solo con el fin de darle caza. No esperaron que los resultados fuesen los menos esperados.

Al definirse, opto por seguir un camino del buen karma; ayudara aquellos que podía y dejar en paz a los que no se mostraban hostiles hacia su persona, este resultadovino a definirlo como un salvador, un santo que había ayudado a más de los que había afectado; lamentablemente, pocas fueron las veces en las que las palabras consiguieron hacer efecto por sobre las armas.

Afortunadamente, había sobrevivido a una serie de emboscadas y todo lo demás mientras hizo su camino desde muy lejos, siguiendo la ruta que trazo al cabo de investigar y hacer ciertos "favores"; uno de ellos fue haber ayudado a un ex-francotirador de la RNC a descubrir al responsable de que la Legión tomase a su esposa e hijo como esclavos. A pesar de todo lo que investigo, no había dado al clavo, no hasta que opto por moverse "fuera de la ley." Y a consecuencia de ello, desenmascaro al culpable, -Siempre son los que menos pensabas. –Se dijo a si mismo reanudando la marcha con ímpetu.

Con ese favor hecho y otros má óa ED-E y la ruta de sus captores y posteriores verdugos. Sino que también consiguió la ayuda de aquel hombre, como se llamaba…ah sí: Paul. Gracias a ambos aliados pudo no solo dar con sus asesinos, sino hacerse de buena reputación por ayudar a la RNC tras salvar a dos de sus soldados con ayuda de Paul y ED-E. Luego, tuvo la suerte de saborear al menos en parte su venganza al arrebatarlesla vida a sus verdugos. Los supuestamente legendarios "Grandes Khan", eran duros de matar…pero para él y sus aliados, estos tipos cayeron con la misma facilidad que cualquier simple saqueador. Al anochecer de ese funesto día, la mitad de su venganza había sido realizada, solo faltaba encontrar al tipo que había sido intérprete de este atentado; su nombre: Drew. La siguiente pista; el Strip de New Vegas. El regocijo se volvió frustración cuando descubrió que aún le faltaba el pez gordo. Ese cabrón iba a morir de una peorforma todavía. Se aseguraría de ello.

Al dejar atrás a la RNC en BulderCity, Paul tuvo que separarse; tras enterarse de la situación general, así como su creciente necesidad de cobrar venganza por lo de su familia, opto por quedarse y unir fuerzas con la RNC. El mensajero no tuvo porque ponerse en contra, ya le había asistido más que bien al matar a esos animales. De haber sabido que sus incidentes con la Legióntendrían repercusiones posteriores, le hubiera exigido al francotirador seguir a su lado al menos hasta llegar a Vegas.

A las afueras de Bulder City, una tropa de la Legión le hizo frente, el portavoz del famoso "Cesar" le explico que por sus crímenes contra la Legión, ahora era enemigo de esta, y por lo tanto, marcado de muerte. De más esta decir que esa madrugada fue muy larga.

.

.

-Estúpidos legionarios. Solo porque lleve esto encima no significa que sea su enemigo. No significa que apoye del todo a la RNC. Aunque…si tuviera que elegir…bueno…de todas formas ahora estámás que claro que soy enemigo de la Legión. –Se dijo a si mimo, su rodilla y su costado izquierdo no podían estar más de acuerdo, gracias a ese Ranger por obsequiarle esta armadura, bueno…al menos en parte, pues fue móvil de que la Legión lo atacase apenas lo vio por primera vez. –Al menos fueronútiles de algo…más bien… sus regalos serán muy útiles. –No mentía, pues había desplumado a media docena de legionarios y ni sus armaduras les había dejado, los fallecidos habían sido despojados de todo, menos de sus prendas de vestir comunes, solo interesaron sus armaduras, armas, municiones y raciones. Pero seguro que más de uno dela Legión se enojarían cuando encontrasen a sus amigos en tales condiciones. –Tenían que hacer el gasto al menos.–

-¡Hola! Bienvenido al puesto de la ruta 88. –La voz de una joven le tomo por sorpresa, no se había dado cuenta que había empezado a subir la colina para llegar a dicho lugar. No dijo nada…solo sequedo mirando a la joven que le había tomadopor sorpresa.-Hola… ¿hay alguien ahí dentro? –La escribana meneo su mano derecha enfrente de la máscara que formaba parte del casco, posteriormente dio un par detocks en el casco. ED-E solo miraba el encuentro darse a cabo, la chica no parecía hostil y su maestro no actuaba de manera que indicara ser hostil.

-Sí. –Fríamente dijo mientas ponía atención a la joven.

-Bienvenido al puesto comercial de la ruta 88. Soy Serena…soyrecolectora y vivo en un agujero.

-¿Vives en un agujero…? –La voz seca pero levemente sorprendida del "mensajero" dio una tilde de curiosidad. Aún dentro de su casco, no podía dejar de ver esos ojos azul radiante, y esapiel tan tersa y blanca. ¿De verdad era una recolectora?

-Bueno técnicamente es un refugio pero me gusta más mi versión. Oye…disculparas…pero veo que tienes problemas. Se ve que la pasaste muy malallá afuera.

-¿Tu atiendes este sitio? –Pregunto intentando recuperar la seriedad.

-Bueno… de hecho... –Serena iba a decirle que no, pero suertela suya, la joven Bonnie salió de la parte trasera de la tienda trayendo consigo a su hermano. A ojos del recién llegado, el parecido familiar era imposible de no distinguir, eso y que sus ropas que no eran del todo las de una "recolectora"

-¡MiraClemont, un Ranger!–La rubia señalo a donde el recién llegado estaba, solo para observar la situación que el caminante había sufrido.

-Santo cielos… ¿Te encuentras bien? –Clemotn hizo esta pegunta en alusión a los daños recibidos por la armadura y que ciertamente también ostentaba la piel del individuo. Arañazos y melladas, la tela de la gabardina de Ranger maltratada con ciertos cortes y manchas de sangre en varios lados, más precisamente la herida en su pierna izquierda. Aun así, el tipo parecía estar considerablemente bien.

-Bienvenido al puesto de la ruta ñor,¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti? –Bonnie fue un poco más cautelosa ante lo que veía.

-¿Puesto comercial? –Pregunto el mensajero.

-Así es. –Dijo Serena.–Tu sabes…un puesto comercial…donde los comerciantes, caravaneros y recolectores como yo. Vendemos y compramos bienes utilizando como moneda de cambio; chapas de NukaKola o SusenZarzaparrilla. –Serena sonrió con cierta niñez, algo en la voz ahuecada de ese hombre le dijo que sería interesante interactuar de otra forma, y claro que no era un Ranger del desierto, para su desconocimiento.

-Ya sé que es un puesto comercial. –Dijo con cierta…irritación. –¿Pueden ayudarme? –Pegunto a los hermanos.

-Seguro que podemos ayudarle soldado. –Dijo Clemont mientras acomodaba sus lentes. –Mi nombre es Clemont, soy de Prim y ella es mi hermana Bonnie, ambos somos comerciantes y yo me encargo de hacer reparaciones y mantenimiento a casi todo lo que pueda. –Dijo con orgullo el mayor de los hermanos.

-¿Prim? –Pregunto el Ranger.

-Así es. –Esta vez contesto Bonnie. –Mi hermano y yo venimos de allá…solíamos vivir en ese sitio hasta que tuvimos que huir.

-Un momento. –Interrumpió Serena. –No me dijiste con exactitud porque razón vinieron desde tan lejos.

-Bueno…pues…

-Dejamos Prim, porque hace unos meses se produjo una fuga de reos y muchos de ellos atacaron la ciudad, mataron a mucha gente y destruyeron muchos hogares. Bonnie y yo conseguimos huir apenas un día antes de que eso pasara. –Clemont contesto con algo de rencor y frustración en sus palabras. –Por lo que hemos oído…recientemente se logro instalar un sheriff, y por ende, eso quiere decir que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad. Pero bueno…Bonnie y yohemos decidido quedarnos aquí.Después de todo, la ruta se ha visto muy activa con tantas caravanas y patrullas de la RNC que deambulando por aquí, por cierto soldado. ¿Donde está su unidad?

-…Muerta. Aquí está mi unidad. –El mintió en parte. Saco un puñado de chapas de identificación de la RNC, al igual que las placas de identificación que se usaban en la antigüedad, la RNC sabía cuando sus soldados habían muerto de una forma más fiable. Además de la placa del Ranger anónimo que le dio su armadura, el mensajero había encontrado soldados caídos en su camino desde Nipton. Por lo visto no le ha ido muy bien a la RNC.

-Cuanto lo siento. –Dijo Clemont. Bonnie no dijo nada.

-De cualquier forma… Necesito atención médica…y tengo algunas cosas que quisiera vender. Pueden ayúdame con lo segundo.

-Bueno… la verdad nosotros no podríamos ayudarle mucho. No soy doctor, soy un técnico. –Clemont se disculpó, sus conocimientos de medicina no daban lo suficiente para atender al soldado.

-Quizás yo pueda echarte una mano. –Serena hizo acto de intromisión después de haber sido ignorada por el "soldado".–En donde vivo, nos enseñan muchas cosas útiles, estoy segura que puedo ayudarte con esa pierna. El la volvió a ver, por alguna razón se perdía en esos ojos azules, ¿Qué era eso?Posiblemente, demasiado tiempo en el yermo y la creciente necesidad de tirarse a una rubia de ojos azules. Bueno…a una rubia de ojos azules que tuviera al menos los pechos desarrollados y que fuese un poco más alta.

-Hola…oye ¿tienes problemas de estática?Copérnico, este amigo debió recibir un duro golpe en la cabeza…si el casco no le ayudo mucho me imagino habrá sido demoledor.

-¿Quien es Copérnico? -Pregunto Clemont.

-Mmm… Mira que caras vemos. –Serena rodo ojos tras su capucha. –Oye vamos…sea de quien sea tú necesitas ayuda. No te hagas el tipo duro ¿quieres?

-Lo siento…me perdí…en serio ese centurión debió golpearme duro.

-¿Centurión? ¡Dices que la Legión de ataco!

-¡Un momento!¡La Legión está cerca! –Clemont hablo en voz alta, pero Serena le mando a guardar silencio. Era cierto, pero no querían llamar la atención de personas indiscretas.

-Aceptare su ayuda. Por favor, sostén esto. –Le dio a Serena el primer costal que llevaba a la espalda.

-Vaya… ¿que traes ahí?… ¿una chica atada? …seguro que si…mmm pensándolo bien, creo que es un Mutascorpius por lo incómodo. En fin. ¡Oye genio rubio!Ayúdame con esto. –La joven de capucha le paso el costal a Clemont, quien apenas sostuvo el peso cayó al suelo, aparentemente tanto ese hombre como la recolectora tenían buena condición física. Algo que Bonnie no podía decir de su hermano.

.

.

-Entonces dime… ¿De dónde vienes? –Pregunto Serena mientras suturaba a pierna del mensajero. Ambos estaban dentro de la parte trasera de la tienda. No es que fuese un edificio tan grande, de hecho solo eran la sección de una casa rodante adicionado con laminas tablas y neumáticos para complementarlo. Ella noto la musculatura y piel de bronce que caracterizo a este viajero anónimo; no se había quitado el casco por lo que su rostro en este momento no distinguía más allá de aquella máscara de gas con LEDs de color carmesí. Estabasilencioso, y por ahora, solo había sido la lesión en su pierna lo que la escriba había revelado.

-La tumba… -No dijo nada más; no es que fuese demasiado serio pero tampoco quería inmiscuirse mucho con ella. Aunque no fuese del todo franco consigo mismo.

-Vaya…eso si que da mucho que decir, eres un necrófago…no lo creo. Oye…¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Túdirás…

-Mira me eh interesado en ti, porque recientemente tuve un incidente con un grupo en particular; seguro que has oído de ellos…se hacen llamar; _Hermandad del Acero_. ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

-La verdad, no lo sé.

-Vaya…eso si que fue inesperado. –Dijo Serena mientras detenía su tarea de suturar la pierna del "Ranger".

-Dime algo. No eres un Ranger del desierto ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué te hace suponer lo contrario? –Sin rodeos y controlando cualquier impulso, contesto sencillamente.

-No sé mucho de los Rangers la verdad, pero son de lo mejor de la RNC, ¿Cierto? Yo creo que alguien que sirve a la RNC, debe saber al menos quiénes son sus enemigos.

-¿La RNC y la Hermandad son enemigos?

-Vez a lo que me refiero. Mira, te diré algo. Te pregunte por la hermandad porque yo soy una de ellos. –Serena espero alguna respuesta.

-Y ¿crees que por servir a diferentes causas implica matarnos sin conocernos primero? –Dijo el Ranger/Mensajero.

-Vaya…no esperaba algo así de parte de un Ranger. O alguien de la RNC para resumir. ¿Quién eres? ¿Tienes un nombre? –Pregunto. Sin embargo antes que nada…Bonnie interrumpió.

-Disculpe soldado, aquí afuera le espera Melody, ella es comerciante de armas, por si le que ella tiene una oferta que hacerle. –Una vez hecho esto, la rubia se retiro.

-Vaya… ¿Por qué será que las armas son tan llamativas para las mujeres?Sobre todo si son comerciantes de armas. –Serena iba a proseguir su operación cuando un murmullo le interrumpió.

-Soy mensajero…

-Perdón. –Ella dijo incrédula y/o confusa.

-Soy un mensajero. Me quitaron mi entrega y me dispararon en la cabeza. Necesito llegar al Strip de New Vegas. Y un buen hombre hubiera muerto sin saludos ni entierro de no ser por mí. Esta es…su herencia. –Dijo el mensajero con cierto sentir en sus palabras.

-No… esperabaoír eso. –dijo Serena. Creo que al intentar indagar en los asuntos de este Ranger, termino desenmascarando, al menos metafóricamente, a mensajero en desgracia.

-Lamento que tengas que lidiar con enemigos como la RNC, no era mi intención intentar ser algo que no soy. O peor, algo que no es bien visto.

-No…descuida...yo…creo que me excedí en prejuicios. Ah…-Serenaintento disculparse, pero recordó que no era el momento ni la situación. –Mira, terminemos con tu pierna y luego hablamos de esto, ¿vale?

-Vale.

.

.

Melodyhabía estado en la RNC como oficial al mando de una división de infantería, su historia era muy larga de relatar para el mensajero fuera de agenda. Sin embargo,ahora era comerciante de armas independiente, su intención; mas allá de enriquecerse, era la de conseguir mejores armas para sus antiguos compañeros, y para aquellos que estuviesen de su lado. Todo a fin de preparar mejor a quien fuese enemigo de la Legión. Era de suponer que ahora el mensajero seria su mejor cliente.

-Fiuu... –Melody dio un silbido largo y suave, signo de sorpresa. Frente a ella, sobre la banqueta frente a su camión y como si fuesen mercancías en un mercado callejero, había un conjunto de armas capturadas y/o recuperadas, así como unos cuantos cartuchos de dinamita, un par de granadas y varias minas de fragmentación, al igual que montoncitos o correas de munición. Y en la parte más externa, las armaduras de los legionarios muertos: cascos, hombreras, rodilleras entre otras cosas. –¿Y dices que tu solo hiciste todaesta tanda…desde Bulder City en una noche? –Melody no podía creerlo.

-Dos noches para ser exacto, y fue desde Novac. –Dijo el mensajero mientras sacaba unas pistolas del depósito de ED-D, ese cacharro sí que era milagroso.

-Ahora ya sé porque los Rangers sonconsiderados "legendarios". –Rudy, confeso mirando el desfile de mercancía o mejor dicho, trofeos, obvio que no sabía que el hombre dentro del traje no era un Ranger autentico.

-Sí.¿Saben? creo que podre dormir un poco más tranquilo después de haber visto esto. –Traceysonrió de alegría. Pareciera como si el mensajerohubiesetraído cervezas frías, bocadillos de carne seca y unas revistas para caballeros.

-Solo te diré que…no suelo ser del tipo de chicas fáciles. Pero…puedes considerarme "tú" puta cada vez que vengas por acá. –Melody hizo la apuesta más grande. Y sin importar que los pobres oídos de Bonnie estuvieran presentes, ni la cara de pocos amigos de su hermano, menos la cara de sorpresa de Serena, pudieron impedir que ella le sonriera al mensajero con un toque demasiado lascivo. –Eso sí. Si vas a querer algo más cercano. Tendrás que traer mercancía para vender.

-Suena tentador. –Dijo el mensajero. –Pero de momento, solo necesito complementos para algunas de mis armas. Y…si no te molesta, creo que conservare algunas de estas. A cambio de que no te tome a palabra por esta ocasión. –Dijo con cierta ansiedad por tener que sacrificar el placer inmediato por el bienestar a largo plazo.

-Bueno,tú te lo pierdes amigo. En fin. Veamos… No tengo suficientes chapas para pagar por todo…pero puedo proporcionarte dichos complementos a cambio de las armas y munición sobrantes.

-Me parece estupendo. Ten en cuenta que voy a cobrarme TODO el favor. –El mensajero se permitió un minuto de libre diversión.

-Bien entonces cerramos el trato ¿te parece?–Ella ofreció la mano, a lo que el "Ranger" acepto. Ahora ya sabía que diversión y munición si podría conseguirla en un sitio en específico.

.

.

-Es increíble como una mujer en el yermo puede rebajarse de esa forma. –Serena llevo su mano derecha a su frente, y con el dorso, seco el sudor mientas volvía la atención al mensajero.

-Ten en cuenta que cualquier otro sujeto le habría tomado la palabra en el acto.

-Sí. De hecho sus amigos parecían cobrarse de tu favor.

-Pero ella no les dejo siquiera pensarlo. –A lo que ambos se permitieronreír un poco.

-Ve que no eres un tipo duro y serio a fin de cuentas.

-No tiene caso seguir fingiendo si uno mismo se ha develado frente a otra persona, a menos que pienses matarlo apenas se descuide.

-¿Perdón?

-Era una broma. No creerás que llegue hasta aquí matando a todo el mundo.

-Supongo que no. _Serena respondió mientras terminaba la sutura. –Listo. Eso deberá bastar para que sigas adelante, siempre y cuando no vuelvan a dispararte en la pierna. Ahora en cuanto al pantalón, creo que tendré que volver a ensamblar la armadura y luego coser la tela. –Dijo ella mientras cambiaba los utensilios médicos de la ahora gastada bolsa de doctor por una caja de herramientas.

-Veo que guardas muchas cosas bajo esa túnica.

-¡Hey!, que sea escriba de la hermandadno significa salir al yermo sin el equipo adecuado para la situación menos esperada, sobretodo una escriba que es mujer.

-En efecto. Alguien como tú me vendría de mucha ayuda. –Dijo el mensajero mientrasel mismo asistía a Serena en la reparación de su armadura.

-Sabes…de hecho…quería preguntarte algo…-Serena se sintió algo nerviosa de preguntar.

-Adelante. –Fue a respuesta que el mensajero le dio mientrasvolvía a ensamblar el blindaje a la rodillera que la misma Serena había terminado de montar en su rodilla, con adición de un vendaje y una improvisada prótesis para ayudar con el esfuerzo de doblar la pierna y sostener el peso.

-Me preguntaba… si…¿podríamos viajar juntos? Tu sabes…estos paramos son lugares muy hostiles para una joven como yo. Podemos cuidarnos mutuamente, además, a mí se me da bien luchar, tanto como remendar.

-Me agrada saber que tiene algo de formación en cuestiones de lucha. ¿Qué tipo de lucha se te da mejor?

-Yo sé que soy muy buena para dar puñetazos y patadas.

-Quiere decir que eres fuerte y ágil¿No es así?

-En efecto. –Dijo ella con mucha simpleza.

-¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar…?

-A donde sea… siempre que pueda aprender cosas nuevas y averiguar más de la gente de aquí arriba.

-Lo dices como si toda tu vida la hubieses pasado bajo tierra.

-Al menos toda mi niñez.

-Eso debió ser duro. Aunque esmás seguro que el yermo.

-Mira que cosas, precisamente de eso pensaba esta mañana. Entonces ¿Qué dices? La montamos juntos.

-Por mi bien. –Dijo el mensajero.

-Pues gracias por darle la oportunidad a una chica de California con ojos de lucero y un guante neumático.

-Rompiste el momento. ¿Sabes? –Dijo con cierta gracia.

-Sí. Y ya está listo tu pantalón. Si lo vezasí, parece que la rodillera esta sobre la tela, pero bueno, no te importara ¿verdad?

-En lo absoluto.

.

.

El día estaba llegando al ocaso cuando ambos empacaron lo indispensable sobre sus mochilas y el almacén de éndose de los hermanos de la tienda y de la nueva "puta" del mensajero,así como de los compañeros de esta y de los soldados que seguían ahí, ambos emprendieron la caminata. ED-D, siempre detrás tan fiel como un perro robot y guardando silencio era espectador de la pareja recién formada. Puede que a Serena se le diera mejor el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el mensajero insistía que un arma de fuego o energía podría ser una opción más eficaz, y segura, sobre todo si viajar a su lado consistía a sobrevivir a asaltos de parte de patrullas de la Legión.

.

.

-Bueno, antes que empiecen tus lecciones de armas de fuego, podrías al menos limar asperezas…-Serena dijo con tono disimulado de molestia.

-Pero no eh dicho nada malo.

-Vaya que la bala te golpeo duro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Vamos hombre! Un caballero de verdad siempre se presenta ante una dama. ¿Dóndeestá tu caballerosidad?

-Bueno. De hecho fuiste tú la que se presentó. Pero de hecho puedo presentarme. –El ofreció con gesto de disculpa levantando los hombros, esa armadura ocultaba bien sus señas y expresiones.

-Genial. Al fin te voy a conocer, en persona. –Serena se detuvo mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo el mensajero. –Me llamo "Ash". Por lo que se. Soy mensajero o fui…mensajero. Y se puede decir que nací en Goodsprings hace tantos días… como una semana o dos.

-¿Ash?...bueno. Viendo tu situación, no me sorprendería lo que has dicho. –Serena entendió que por más información que quisiera sacarle al mensajero "Ash" su historia no iríamásallá del disparo en la cabeza. Ni saber que fue de su anterior vida. Si tenía familia, sitenía otro nombre, era otra persona totalmente distinta a la que caminaba a lado suyo. Eran muchas preguntas para responderse de inmediato.

-Lamento no tener un repertorio más amplio de memorias pero…es todo lo que tengo…lo que soy.

-Está bien. Lo entiendo… ¿sabes? Ash. Es un nombre interesante. Como el ave fénix que surge de las cenizas.

-Eh…se podría decir que sí. Por cierto. ¿Sabes que es un fénix?

-Bueno…-Ahí Serena se tuvo que callar, no recordaba con precisión la leyenda. –Pues tú sabes…es como un ave, con plumas o como se llamen, pero hechas de fuego.

-Bien. Entonces…encantado en conocerte. Serena.¿Sabes? tú nombre es muy lindo.

-Gracias Ash.

.

.

La noche había caído ya sobre el Mojave, y, a diferencia del día, las temperaturas eran casi congelantes, y los riesgos eran mayores, al tener en cuenta que la mayoría de los monstruos y criaturas salen a cazar a estas horas, y la oscuridad, que de por si era un ligero problema que enfrentar. Por suerte, el dúohabía conseguido llegar con luz hasta el edificio abandonado de REPCON, una antigua ruina de antes de la guerra y que por alguna u otra razón aún seguía en pie, aún después de más de 200 años de abandono.

Habían conseguido llegar sin incidentes hasta la puerta frontal; no había grandes obstáculos, ni siquiera por el hecho de ver a varios robots de mantenimiento patrullando por ahí, puede ser que solo se dedicaban a eso, a dar mantenimiento, quizá el edificio había aguantado tanto tiempo gracias a ellos.

-Listo. La puerta está abierta. –Ash se levanto triunfal mientras giraba el pomo de la misma y empujaba hacia adentro.

-¡Que bien!…vaya ¿que soy yo? o ¿esta noche hace más frio que de costumbre? –Serena se acurrucaba así misma mientras el temblor leremovía con resalto.

-Entra entonces. –Dijo Ash mientras la hacía pasar para luego seguir él, y tras de sí, cerrar la puerta.

-Ash.

-¿Si?...

-Creo que este sitio me da mala espina.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno no lo digo yo, lo dicen esos tipos tirados en el suelo.

-¿Qué?

Ash empujo la luz de su Pip-Boy hacia el cuarto; un trio de cuerpos se encontraba ahí cosidos a tiros, más al fondo un dúo de robots seguía patrullando como si nada hubiese entrado.

-A juzgar por las heridas, diría que son armas de energía y un lanzallamas. Bueno ¿alguna idea de quien fue el culpable, Ash? –Serena miro al interpelado caminar pasivamente hacia uno de los robots. En cuanto lo vio, la maquina se detuvo y le hizo frente.

-Lo siento. La hora de visitas es de 9:00 a 5:00. Para cualquier otro asunto, tendrá que tratar con el supervisor indicado dentro de ese horario. Por favor manténgase fuera de la línea amarilla o preferiblemente vuelva mañana. –La vozelectrónica del robot termino su rutina programada y volvió a su patrullaje. Sin mayor incidente, Ash volvió hacia donde Serena se hallaba.

-Parece que estos tipos no fueron lo suficientemente educados. Bueno…no podemos adentrarnos más. Y tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí con estos cuerpos. Podría arrastrarlos fuera, dejarlos lo más pegados al muro para no levantar sospechas y lejos de la puerta claro está.

-O, podrías usar tu maña con las cerraduras y abrir esa puerta, quizá ahí dentro podamos estar más cómodos. –Opino Serena con mayor razón.

-Aun así, creo que arrastrar los cuerpos será buena idea.

-Ok, tu eres el jefe. Tú mandas. –Serena rodo los ojos levantando las manos en rendición.

.

.

-Te dije que mejor rompieras la puerta.

-Más bien que la abriese.

-Lo que sea…venga dame más agua.

-Es agua sucia… ¿no importa?

-No importa. Cuando la sed es insoportable qué más da que beberla, opino que no será menos feo usarla para lavarse la sangre.

-Bueno tú querías ayudar yo solo.

-Si…vamos Ash no me lo recuerdes.

-Está bien. –Ash procedió a terminar de verter el agua. –¿Así está bien?

-Si… creo que sí.

-Bueno. Venga entremos.

Dentro de la recepción y lejos de donde la sangre había caído, montaron una pequeña fogata, los libros viejos e inservibles ahora eran más que útiles para avivar el fuego. Este era útil para mantenerlos calientes, aunque, para evitar cualquier problema o riesgo, se vieron en la necesidad de dejar entreabierta la puerta.

-Tienes que sostenerla así, de ese modo el trasto no te quemara las manos y el agua podrá hervir lo suficiente para matar las bacterias y microbios, asítambién reduces parte de la radiación.

-Vaya…tienes pinta de haber pasado mucho tiempo fuera.

-Te dije que soy recolectora, no siempre las compras las haces en la tienda de la esquina.

-Cierto. –Dijo Ash. –Bueno creo que ya está listo.

-Si perfecto. Tienes futuro en la cocina.

-Más bien en el comedor. Lástima que en el yermo no siempre hay comida deliciosa.

-Hablando de eso, déjame ver que tienes ahí, a lo mejor puedo preparar algo. Así sirvepara quitarte ese casco que parece que no te lo quitas ni para dormir.

-Es cierto. Bueno…digamos que no me gusta estar descubierto. Me siento tan…vulnerable.

-¿Vulnerable? ¿Tú? Vaya que cosa tan curiosa. Tú…que diste muerte a dos patrullas de la Legión ¿O eran tres? Te sientes vulnerable.

-La armadura y el casco recibieron una buena tanda de los golpes.

-Si ya entendí. Venga niño grandote, quítate el casco que no voy a usar un embudo para darte de beber.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas, de cualquier forma, tarde o temprano iba a ser el caso. –Dijo Ash mientras liberaba los seguros del casco.

-Ya verás que una vez haya preparado algo con los ingredientes que tienes por aquí, hasta vas a agradecerme elque te dijera que te lo quitaras. –Serena inspecciono las conservas y paquetes de comida momificados. –Bueno…quizás tenga algo de dificultad encontrando algunos platillos decentes.

-Lo que tú digas. Por lo que veo se te da bien la cocina también. –Ash estaba de espaldas a Serena mientras caminaba hasta un escritorio para proceder a quitarse los guantes y luego quitarse el casco de une vez. –Listo. ¿Te agrada más este Ash? –Dijo volviendo hacia la joven arrodillada.

-Veamos que- No… puede… ser –Apenas levanto la vista y Serena se quedó petrificada.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué ocurre? –Ash le pregunto con mucho deje de preocupación. – ¿Pasa algo? –El volteo hacia todos lados, esperando alguna amenaza inminente de aquellos robots, pero estos no hacían nada más que seguir en sus rutinas de iry venir dentro de la zona delimitada por la línea amarilla. Si eso no era lo queperturbo a la escriba de la hermandad ¿entonces que era?

-Satoshi…-Ella dijo sin reparos.

-¿Perdona…?-Ash miro a la joven escriba. Ella estaba comenzando a llorar, derramandolágrimas como no tenía idea. En su preocupación,Ash se inclinó a llamar a la joven mientras se acercaba más a ella. –Serena ¿Quién es Satoshi?

-Satoshi…tu eres Satoshi… eres tu…no… no lo puedo…no lo puedo creer… -Serena se lanzo a abrazarlo mientras lloro como nunca en su vida por la increíble revelación.

-¿Yo? ¿Satoshi…soy yo? –Pregunto mientras ella se lanzaba a llorar en su hombro.

-Si…tu eres Satoshi…dios…jamáscreí…jamás creí… que volverías… que volvería a…a verte.

-Está bien Serena… por favor, desahógate lo que necesites… ¿de acuerdo?Desahógate lo que necesites. Tomate tu tiempo. ¿Vale? –Ash estaba confundido. No pensó que las cosas fueran a desembocar en algo como esto. Pero entonces, significaba una cosa. Que él podía al menos recuperar parte de su vida.

-Satoshi…nunca pensé ver este día…cuanto alegro haberme quedado más tiempo. –Dijo Serena Mientras lagrimeaba a moco tendido, algo inusual, suponiendo la facilidad con la que la vida y la muerte se debatían en este trágico mundo destruido.

.

.

-Entonces…¿Mi nombre es…Satoshi? –Pregunto en murmullo.

-Sí. –Dijo Serena levemente, los llantos se llevaron sus fuerzas,dejándola agotada como pocas v veces se había visto.

-Y dices que crecimos juntos…es decir, ¿con la hermandad…?

-Así es…tuviste que dejarme… por…tu familia…

-¿Fui parte de la hermandad…? Y la abandone…te abandone…por mi familia.

-Así fue… No me opuse a que te fueras…fue tu decisión. Tampoco…quería irme. Creo que fue lo mejor…o eso pensé…

-Ves que no lo fue.

-Satoshi…digo…Ash…la verdad ya no sécómo llamarte. –Serena volvió a remojar sus ojos, no era fácil asimilar lo que había acontecido. –Si tan solo supiera…que fue de ti…seguro…seguro podría ayudarte.

-No te preocupes Serena, no fue tu culpa. No lo fue. –Ash estaba totalmente indeciso o confundido. Por una parte, sentía la necesidad de sabermás en este capítulo de su vida, donde Serena podría ilustrarle más o menos que había sido de su vida en esos años, pero ahora mismo esto solorespondía a medias la mitad de la pregunta. ¿Quién soy? Satoshi…o…Ash. Vaya dilema. Gracias a Serena el podría armar de nuevo su vida a base de las memorias que ella le ofreciera, pero, es como si fuese un rompecabezas incompleto. Debía de encontrar las partes faltantes.

-¿Ash…? –Serena le dijo.

-Dime Satoshi…

-¿Satoshi? –Ella pregunto.

-Eh…el nombre no está nada mal. Además…es mi autentico nombre. ¿Aunque, no sé si eso ayude a distraer a los tipos de la Legión?

-No te preocupes...seguramente no se aventurarían a ir mas allá del puesto 88, no todavía… -s –Serena declaro en alusión a que las fuerzas de la Legión aun no tenían ese alcance. Pues para ello debían de penetrar más en territorio de la RNC.

-Puede que tengas razón. Pero aun así…lo mejor es pasar desapercibido hasta llegar a New Vegas.

-Satoshi…Hasta este momento…no me has dicho nada sobre el porqué de tu viaje hacia allá. –Serena quiso profundizar más en esta aventura en la que su viejo "amigo" se había enrolado.

-Bueno…podría decirse que es para encontrar respuestas…y para ajustar cuentas con el tipo que me hizo esto. –Señalo hacia su frente, donde la lesión todavía era visible, a pesar de los días transcurridos.

-Bueno… aun cuando tengo un deber que seguir con la hermandad, supongo que un tiempo fuera no les hará daño. – Dijo Serena tomando un poco más de control en su voz.

-¿Estarán bien sin tu ayuda? – Pregunto Satoshi con cierta intención de no comprometer a su amiga de la infancia en su cruzada personal, después de todo, uno de los grandes del Mojave querría su cabeza.

-Descuida. Ellos estarán bien. Olvidas que son la Hermandad del Acero. Además…no soy la única que le provee de víveres. –Serena mostro optimismo ante esto, estaba consciente del riesgo que la legion representaba, pero mientras ella mantuviese un perfil bajo y suponiendo que ella y Ash consiguiesen matar a todos los potenciales testigos que pudieran revelar la verdad…estarían bien. Además…la hermandad se encontraba oculta en casi su totalidad, por el momento su sigilo era su arma principal.

-Bueno si es así, supongo que no hay problema en que me acompañes. Despues de todo, me preguntaba si podría conseguir algo de ayuda aparte de esta amiga flotante. –Ash dijo señalando a E-ED, el ojobot se mantenía flotando pasivo como si nada. Seguramente reciclando ciclos de sus celdas de fusión.

-¿Amiga? –Serena se sintió un poco extrañada. Ni siquiera ell comohermana del acero, se veía tan atraída a la tecnología como para forjar una relcion de amistd o camaradería con algo como un robot. – ¿Como sabes que es chica?

-Mmmm ¿Le levante la pata? –Ash bromeo un poco, lo cierto es que así es como su rutina de programación le marcaba.

-Gracioso… –Serena dijo secamente agraciada. Sere yo, o algo me dice qe esa bala te golpeo muy duro. –La joven hizo este comentario en alusión a la manía de su compañero en feminizar las maquinas. –entonces… ¿Soy mejor compañera que ese trasto volante? –Pregunto con cierta sonrisa traviesa.

-Bueno…te diré que ella no es buena charlando, aunque…no lo necesito para tanto. Respecto a compañía, supongo que sí. Eres mejor compañera aun. Creo que por mi lado todo está bien. Salvo una cosa.

-¿Cual? –Pregunto Serena.

-Vas a necesitar una armadura más confiable que esos harapos. –Confeso con dejo de gracia, refiriéndose a la capucha y harapo de escribana.

-Yo optaría por un vestido. –Serena respondió con gesto soñador.

-¿Un vestido? –Pregunto confuso.

-¡Si! Uno bonito y elegante. Como el de esas mujeres de antes de la guerra. Me encantaría uno.

-Serena. No sé yo…pero… un vestido no detendrá las balas. –Ash le recordó esto mientras golpeaba ligeramente el peto de su armadura de Ranger, esta tampoco detendrá todas las balas o armas blancas.

-No dije que lo usaría aquí fuera tonto. Pero… estoy segura que en el Strip de Vegas será sensacional.

-Eso mejora la cosa. –Ash sonrió con cierta calma que hacía días no veía.

.

Ash o deberíamos decir Satoshi, encontraba al lado de su antigua amiga y nueva compañera…ese confort y confianza que desde que salió de la tumba no pudo encontrar con toda franqueza. Quien sabe…quizás su viaje a través del Mojave serian menos solitarios y mas entretenidos al tener a tan singular amiga a su lado, había dicho amiga…bueno…lo fue en su infancia. ¿Porque no serlo ahora?

/

.

.

.

Bien si están leyendo hasta aquí es que la lectura ah terminado, seguro unos se preguntan. ¿Dónde esta el lemon? ¿Dónde esta el sadismo, el gore los temas para adultos, etc? Bueno pues supongo que serán en otras entregas. Esto no es oficialmente un fic, puede ser algo entre un fic corto de dos o tres entregas y una erie de one shots, ambientads en dicho Universo Alternativo, aunque pensaba ser alg corto, por lo visto no se medan las hstorias chicas, de todas formas….

Sean bienvenidos a este nuevo fic Amorshipper para ustedes departe de un servidor, en cuanto puedamos avanzar les traeré nuevas entregas de los fics que ya estaña publicados mientras observo como avanza este proyectico y claro las ilustraciones nopueden faltar. De cualquier forma espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como a mi me tomo escribirlo. Sato vampire se despide deseándoles buenas noches y feliz mes de diciembre.

Camio fuera.


End file.
